1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a game performing method or the like used for making an apparatus such as a computer perform a predetermined game.
2. Description of Related Art
In an earlier development, a game using a game performing method that a player registers a character as a player character which fights against a character registered by another player in a game world, has been well-know.
For example, there is an action role playing game wherein a player character of a player is set as a brave handling a sword and magic, attacks each of castles possessed by characters of other players studded in the game world and captures the castles. A character such as a monster is registered by each of the other players in each castle to wait and fight with the player character. In cases where the player character defeats the monster or the like and captures a castle, the player can get a predetermined bonus, and the player character can become a new possessor of the castle. Thereafter, the player newly registers a monster in his castle and prepares for the attack of the character registered by another player. The player character extends his or her controlled area by attacking castles one by one, and aims at becoming a conqueror of the game world.
A real-time type game of the above-described action game using the registered characters is popular, the real time type game that one player fights against another player indirectly in the game world, even though another player does not operate the game terminal simultaneously.
However, in the above-described game, a character registered by each player always fights against only a character registered by another player.